Beginning without an End
by head-full-of-fantasy
Summary: Blaine and Kurt beginn something but can't end it. I don't knowe if you call something like that smut or fluff...  light bondage and toppy!Blaine  ccrap summary, sorry, but please read it ;


A/N Thank you for reading this, it's my first fic ever ;)

I hope there are not to many mistakes of Grammar etc. Please review for me..but don't be mean :D

**Beginning without an End**

When the door closed Blaine immediately jumped up from the sofa and pulled Kurt behind him down to his room, Kurt had, after a long fight with his dad, on his own again. As they entered the room, Blaine pinned Kurt to the wall, and captured his lips in a possessive way. His tongue stroke his bottom lip and teeth. As they broke apart Kurt lifted Blaines t-shirt and threw it away, while he pushed him towards the bed, until he fall onto it. While Blaine lied with wide eyes underneath him, Kurt stroke his bare chest with light fingertips. "You are such a tease!" Blaine groaned as Kurt rubbed his thump over his nipples. "That is what you love about our sex" Kurt whispered into his ears as he licked over the shell. With a loud moan Blaine pushes Kurt away as he sucks at a sensitive spot behind his ear, just to kiss him again. He kissed along the neck to the collarbone and turn them, as Kurt moaned quiet, around. He carefully bulled the Guzzi t-shirt over Kurts head and placed kisses ,after a long and sensitive kiss on his lips, everywhere on his body, on his eyes, his shoulders his neck, ans all down to the waistband of his very, VERY skinny and ultra sexy jeans. And then, Blaine had an idea, he kissed Kurt deep, until his breathing was irregular, stood up and looked for a pair of long, and strong socks, at least he found what he was looking for and turned around to see his lover, looking at him with half closed eyes, and a half hard, you could see, through half shut eyes, with a jump he was next to Kurt and took both of his boyfriends wrists and guided them towards the bedposts. Kurt eyes widened when he realized what he wanted to do, but didn't pull away. Blaine took that as a silent yes and bond Kurts hands to the headboard. He checked that it wasn't to tight and looked at Kurt with hungry eyes. He had this fantasy since ages, and was glad that Kurt was o.k. with it Kurt looked calm to the outside (ok let us be honest, you could see his cock swelling in his trousers...) but he noticed the first time how touchy he was, he loved to stroke Blaine, or kling to him, when he came, or to stroke his hear when they snuggle, without this habit, he felt lost, but safe at the same time. He knew Blaine wouldn't let him suffer, and he was right, Blaine started kissing him again, soft like the first snow, but it got quickly hot like summer, Blaine kissed him like never before, he changed the angel so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue dominating the kiss, exploring the inside of his mouth, steeling the breath Kurt needed, or thought he needed, he didn't know what he wanted more, Blaine to go on, or to breathe the Oxygen he needed, you could say, Kurt Hummel was at Blaine Andersons Mercy, what turned both on even more. As Blaine broke the kiss apart he tried to reach the lips again but threw his Head back as Blaine started to bite his way down to Kurt sippers and just as he wanted to pull the trousers down, they heard the door shut, and footsteps going towards the stairs. "Home early, Boys are 'ya coming up for dinner?" they heard the deep voice of Burt Hummle, they looked into each others eyes widened from shock until Kurt shouted with a extremely wanky voice "Yea dad up soon!" "Everything alright kiddo?" you could hear the worry in his voice "Yes just watching Titanic, it's nearly finished!" "Ok, guys!"

Kurt let out a shaky breath, before he looked up to Blaine "Could you please loose the socks, I have to get rid of a big problem, his eyes hushed down to his trousers. Blaine frowned "Yea, only if you promise to do this again!" he leaned forward to untie the suck, when he heard the whisper "Yes, I would love to do this again." Slightly happier, both got rid of 'there big problem' (on there own, because they know how loud they could be together :-P ). As they went upstairs, Kurt froze, the film Titanic was lying in front of the TV, Carol only looked at him in this "I Know what you to have done but I wont tell you father"-look and got the pasta out of the kitchen. Kurt only became slightly red and sat down next to Blaine and talked with his family and love about how nice the pasta tasted. He was already exited to the next weekend, where Blaines parents will be on a business trip, and the house will be empty.

Fin


End file.
